1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a double thin film transistor and a method of manufacturing the double thin film transistor.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a thin film transistor substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal molecule layer disposed therebetween. The thin film transistor substrate includes a plurality of thin film transistors, and each of the thin film transistors includes a gate, a gate insulating layer, a semiconductor layer, a source and a drain. The semiconductor layer may be made of a material including amorphous silicon, polycrystalline silicon, microcrystalline silicon, monocrystalline silicon, organic semiconductors, oxide semiconductors or other suitable materials.
However, current circuit design becomes more and more complicated, and thus a plurality of thin film transistors are disposed in single sub-pixel region, resulting in greater area of the sub-pixel region for accommodating the thin film transistors, which is not conducive to the size of the thin film transistor substrate. Therefore, how to prevent great area of the sub-pixel region due to more thin film transistors becomes one of problems faced in the art.